


I cant escape the way i love you

by drpisspants



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Other, Painful Sex, Smut, i need a hobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpisspants/pseuds/drpisspants
Summary: Draco and Harry were looking for a little fun. Turns out they have more in common then they thought.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	I cant escape the way i love you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a zoophile I just have an extremely dark sense of humor. I draw the line at 9/11 jokes though, my father died that day. He'll never fly another plane again.

“So...” Draco rubbed a finger down the front of Harry’s robes, “Are you...into anything freaky?” A suggestive smile ran across the boys face.

“The better question my dear,” Harry grabs him and turns him around swiftly, protecting his head from hitting the wall. He always took the dominant possession. “Is what’s _off_ the table.” The classic Potter smirk making an appearance. “But I do have one thing in mind...”

“Yes?” Draco asked curiously. Harry’s eyes darted to the sleeping Crookshanks. His paws curled underneath his chest. Draco quickly caught on.

_”Oh”,_

“Is that a good ‘oh’ or a bad ‘oh’?” Harry asked nervously.

“Very good,” He smiled, reaching for his dick to further prove the point. Harry was taken back but quickly recovered. He could already feel his penis throb.

Draco walked to the cat and pulled up its tail, displaying it’s anus. Harry’s eyes darted to Draco’s girth. He almost felt bad for the cat. Almost, seeing as he was currently strumming himself.

Draco showed no mercy, thrusting into the pet. The cat let out a screech, and tried desperately to leave, but Draco grabbed it by the throat to keep it from escaping.

Harry wished he was the cat.

After his parter finished, he released Crookshanks, who dashed away faster then Harry had ever seen a cat run. Darn. Well this problem could easily be solved. Harry walked to Draco and pushed him down. “Your turn kitty kitty.” Once again they were in sync. Draco purred and perked his little ass up for his owner. “Good kitty,” Harry moaned.

Well for all the two disagreed on, at least they had one shared interest.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a collaborative effort but I'm not tagging him btw
> 
> On that note skirts are more fun than I originally imagined, fuck gender roles


End file.
